The present invention relates to sprayers, and in particular to portable sprayers for praying fluids.
Portable sprayers have been used to spray stains, sealants or protective coatings on decks, fences, brick walls, concrete walks, or other wood and masonry objects. Portable sprayers have also been used to spray acids, chemicals, pesticides, herbicides, degreasers, disinfectants, water proofing, carpet treatments, cleaners, sealers, curing compounds, form release agents, germicides, herbicides, insect control fluids, or any other fluid one would desire to spray onto an object.
Heretofore, portable sprayers have typically included a tank for holding the fluids, a pump in the tank for pressurizing the fluids in the tank and a spraying gun for spraying the fluids onto a predetermined object. The tanks of the portable sprayers usually included a top opening wherein the fluids are added to the tanks by pouring the fluids from one gallon or larger commercial containers into the tanks. To assist in this fluid transfer, some tanks have included funnel shaped openings in the top of the tanks for easily accepting the fluids from the commercial containers. However, even with the funneled tops, some of the fluid from the commercial containers would sometimes spill as the fluid is poured into the tank. Since the fluid typically comprises various chemicals, spillage of the fluids is very undesirable. Furthermore, the commercial containers typically are very large and heavy, and it can be difficult for one person to lift the commercial container and tilt the commercial container such that the fluid in the commercial container will flow into the top of the tanks.
Accordingly, a practical, economical packaging system solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
The apparatus and methods of the present invention utilize a fluid transfer device configured to be inserted into an opening in a commercial container, to transport fluid from the commercial container to a sprayer container. A hand pump is adapted to be alternatively placed in the sprayer container for pressurizing fluid in the sprayer container and placed in the fluid transfer device for pressurizing fluid in the commercial container to force the fluid in the commercial container through the fluid transfer device and into the sprayer container.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a spraying kit that can be used to transfer a fluid from a commercial container to a spraying container without spilling any of the fluid. When a spraying container, a spraying gun, a hand pump and a fluid transfer device of the present invention are combined in a kit, fluid from various commercial containers can be transferred easily to the sprayer container without spilling. The spraying kit is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.